Li Dian/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Li Dian. Dynasty Warriors 8 *"I foresaw this victory before it even happened!" *"Perhaps everyone will learn not to look past me!" *"Things aren't looking very good... I'm going to need some help." *"I guess this victory was because of me." *"I am so hopeless..." *"What? It's the enemy?! How am I supposed to deal with something like this?!" *"Heh, don't underestimate my intuition. I knew this was coming!" *"I can't take it anymore. Retreat, retreat!" *"The worse the premonition, the more likely it is to come true..." *"I think it's safe to say that this place is our now." *"Is everyone ready? Of course you are! Charge!" *"We have to do what it takes to defend this area!" *"That's one enemy that needs to be taught some manners. Allow me!" *"We're going to be left behind if we don't pick up the pace." *"Oh, I get it. That's where we are supposed to attack." *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms... but I already knew that." *"I think I'm in love... Uhh, forget I said anything!" *"I had a feeling you would come... and you actually did! You saved me!" *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms, right? I had a feeling you were." *"Being near you makes me feel safe... Don't pay any attention to what I'm saying!" *"Hey, over here! I knew you were coming, but I didn't think it would take that long." *"Zhang Liao, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms, right? I knew it all along." *"You certainly are incredibly strong, Zhang Liao... Who wouldn't compliment you?" *"Hey, it's Zhang Liao... Not sure how to say this... Thanks for coming." *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms, Yue Jin! Stop being so modest!" *"Yue Jin, why do you have such low self-esteem? You need to be more confident." *"Yue Jin, over here! I knew I could count on you to come." *"I am Li Dian, your worst nightmare." *"I knew there was someone here. Now it's time for me to catch you." *"Today's just not my day. I'll come back again when I'm feeling better." *"I had a bad feeling about today..." *"Care to see how strong I am?" *"I refuse to lose!" *"I'm doing great!" *"Nobody can stop me!" *"I'm going to give it my all!" *"Things couldn't be better! Take this!" *"Watch out!" *"That was close!" Warriors Orochi 4 *"The man with the hunches, that's me!" *"I already told you, it doesn't work like that!" *"I've got a bad feeling about this! What should I do?" *"I holed up somewhere comfortable and read to my heart's content. You're intuition won't help you much if you don't have the necessary knowledge. I think that's something people often forget about." *"I took part in some kind of study session? Everyone was amazed to see me taking it so seriously. They really do think that I only rely on my instincts all the time, don't they!" Category:Quotes